


After the Holiday

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Holidays are nice, sometimes it's better afterwards. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Clexmas Stocking Stuffer for [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com). Stocking stuffers are just little things meant for general community gifts and aren't supposed to be too long. 
> 
> See the complete set of Clexmas Postings for 2014 at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/103333.html>

## After the Holiday

"Well, that was a pretty nice holiday time." Clark took down the ornaments and carefully put them in boxes.

From the other side of the room, Lex turned around from where he was taking lights off the mantelpiece and shot a look of disbelief at him.

Clark shrugged. "No, really. I thought it went well. Lucas didn't get nasty when he was drunk, Tess managed to keep her sarcasm obscure enough that everybody could ignore it if they wanted, Mom didn't have any last-minute emergencies to rush off to, Chloe was absorbed in the baby and didn't dig up any scandals, Oliver couldn't make it, Conner's gotten over his crush on Lois, Lois didn't spend her whole time picking on you, and Jimmy didn't post any embarrassing pictures of us during it. Really, best Christmas ever."

Lex put down the lights and started cracking up. After a moment, Clark started laughing too. They didn't stop for a few minutes, and if there was more than a little bit of relief in the humor, neither one mentioned it.

"Oh Lord," Lex finally straightened up, wiping his eyes. "It's the truth. That really was the best Christmas we've had so far. Can you imagine if our dads were here?"

Clark hiccupped as he swallowed his laughter too abruptly. "No! Don't even mention that! We could have some sort of weird time warp alternate universe visited upon us if you mention something like that."

"Consider it unmentioned." Lex spread his hands in apology. "And hey, they all got home okay. No kidnappings on the way home this year."

"Barely," Clark sighed, having had to dash off the night before to foil a couple of plots.

"You know what the best part of the holidays is?" Lex asked, abandoning the lights and coming to the tree.

Clark's mouth twitched up, he paused just long enough to get the timing right, then they both said in unison, "When it's over!" Then Clark added, "And they've all gone home. To _their_ homes."

"And we're left in ours," Lex agreed. He reached out to stroke his fingers through Clark's hair, resting his hand at the back of Clark's neck.

Clark leaned in at the gentle urging and kissed Lex. Initially just a gentle press together and a confirmation of them together, then as Lex didn't let go, Clark deepened the kiss until they were both panting.

"Want to go celebrate after the holiday?" Lex asked in a whisper against Clark's lips.

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Clark agreed. The cleaning up could wait – this part was for them, and them alone.

\--------------------


End file.
